There are many kinds of devices for picking up objects in the existing technology, such as magnets with lamps, mirrors with lamps, and magnets with mirrors. In a workshop or repair shop, the screws and nuts can fall into a narrow dark corner, therefore becoming difficult to see and pick them up. Devices used to pick up objects having adsorbing metal are needed and these devices should be equipped with a magnetic head. In the market, the existing devices used for picking up objects with a magnetic head, lamp, and mirror are complex. The bulk of the devices for picking up objects with mirror are large and too hard to discount the mirror and the magnetic head. When the device for picking up objects is needed in a narrow space, the mirror of the device for picking up objects cannot freely enter and therefore difficult to apply it in small corners.